


Love Is a Weird Thing

by kelphead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Maybe some minor parent incest later on, Nitramcest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Tavros loses his legs but I don't know if that's really triggering so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelphead/pseuds/kelphead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weird thing. Sometimes it's found across the world. Sometimes in your very own neighborhood. But you would never expect to have found it in your older brother Rufioh. / Just a bit of Nitramcest and it may get a bit steamy later so I'm gonna go ahead and put it under explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Weird Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite some time so please don't judge me if I'm a bit rusty. Don't forget to comment!

Tavros could see his phone light up from across the pitch black room. The contrast in the space left him rubbing his eyes and blinking away dark spots that cluttered his vision. His body felt weak as he quickly covered his eyes with the back of his hand. The annoyance he felt far outweighed his lack of strength. He reached for the cool pillow next to his head and proceeded to bury his face within it. The blaring white light had finally come to an end but a mind numbing vibration could now be heard from the phone. Tavros finally gave in to his annoyance and sat up in his bed. Whoever was texting him this early in the morning must seriously need something.  
He reached for the cold metal of his wheelchair next to his bed only to be greeted with empty space. He swore knowing that somehow his chair must have fallen over. A sigh escaped his lips as he fumbled out of the bed to crawl to his phone. He felt so pathetic as the hardwood floor passed beneath his hands. No matter how much time would pass, the sound of her shrill laughter still filled his ears. It was a sound that would never leave him so long as he was alive. No. He couldn’t start this right now. Tavros had spent way too many nights wide awake over that stupid bitch. He couldn’t let her break him apart any further. No matter what the cost, he would get through this.  
The phone was now within an arm length distance in front of him. He grasped for the phone and finally was able to see who was messaging him. Pretty much everyone was blocked on pesterchum as of late. Tavros couldn’t trust any of his old friends who had sided with Vriska. They all had basically pushed him too the state he was in now. In their own ways, each had fucked him over at least somewhat. Except for one. Gamzee didn’t associate with any of Tavros’ ”friends.” He just cared for Tavros and what he thought of him. Tavors fingers carefully entered the code for his phone and saw that the message, of course, was from Gamzee.  
…  
\--terminllyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 02:35--

TC: Hey bro, I know it’s late but I just wanted to check up on ya. I know you had a rough day yesterday  
AT: Thanks Gam. And yeah I’m fine. Just really tired.  
TC: Alright man I’ll let you get some sleep

\--terminllyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 02:45--

…  
Tavros had no idea why Gamzee had messaged him so early in the morning. He knew that his clown friend was strange but not to the extent that he would be up this early. His fingers moved to lock his phone and crawled his way over to a small futon that was placed against the wall of his room. He had no energy left to even move that short distance to his bed. He grabbed a blanket that laid on a cushion and closed his eyes. Every single muscle within his body ached. There wasn’t a single part of him that wasn’t screaming in agony. He opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling one last time before his eyelids collapsed from the weight of his fatigue.  
...  
The sound of Tavros’ neighbor below him jarred him awake. Incredibly loud music could be heard blaring through the floorboards. Light was seeping through the curtains to his room, casting a shadow on everything the light touched. With a tremendous amount of effort, Tavros forced himself to sit up and try to make something of his day. He scanned the room and found that, like he thought, his wheelchair had fallen over. He crawled over from the futon to his chair and tried to push it rightside up. With quite a lot of work he was able to finally move around without the use of crawling. He wheeled himself out of his bedroom and into the kitchen of the apartment.  
He had moved in quite sometime ago with his older brother Rufioh after his accident. Rufioh didn’t mind at all that they shared the place. It was big enough for at least four people and Rufioh didn’t get to spend much time with Tavros as a kid. Their lack of parents was the reason for their long separation. Tavros’ mother had died in a car accident when he was 7 and his father was a drunk who would on occasion beat them. When he was 16, Rufioh ran away from their father. Sadly this left Tavros behind to deal with the blow. Thankfully a neighbor had finally noticed what had been going on and called Child Protective Services. They took the youngest brother to a foster home until the age of 18 when he finally moved away. Tavros ended up finding a job at a bar in Los Angeles. It was a pretty shady bar so he was able to land the job at his age. He was pretty happy for the most part in his new home. That is until he lost his legs to Vriska Serket.  
...  
She had walked in one night when he was cleaning the counters. Vriska ordered a few shots only to be told to leave by Tavros. Last call was 15 minutes before and he wanted to go home and sleep. Tavros couldn’t remember the night very well but he vaguely remembered she had sweet talked to him into taking a few shots with her. It was almost like mind control. A silver tongue that could get anything she wanted. They ended up back at his apartment and next thing he knew, Vriska Serket was nude next to him. For the next 6 months, Tavros and Vriska saw each other on and off until the last day in which Tavros took walking for granted.  
He was working an early shift and when he finally got off, he and Vriska went bar hopping. There was never too much conflict in their relationship she had introduced him to people in town and he soon made friends with people. Mostly Tavros agreed with whatever she wanted. That night Vriska began dancing with another guy who she had met while Tavros went out to smoke. He was devastated but there wasn’t anything he could do. They weren’t technically together. Tavros decided to just leave and go home. Vriska could find a ride home easily. On his way to his car however, he was met by an angry Vriska.  
“ WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU OUT HERE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AND NOT SAY ANYTHING?”  
She began to grab him by the collar and slam him against his car. She was almost half a foot taller than him and he could already feel bruises crawling up his back. Having enough of his abuse he pushed her off and started to scream as well.  
“WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WITH ANOTHER GUY?”  
Tavros realized his mistake when he saw Vriska’s face. She must have been holding her breath because she was turning a violent shade of blue from anger. It was like a balloon that was nearly about to pop. But almost as fast as she was to get angry, she was back to to normal. Her features were their usual snake like self. Sharp yet mystifying. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss that he had never expected from her. And when she pulled away from him, her lips turned into a smile that was most fitting a villain in a horror story. Her hands came to his chest and pushed him off into the street. Before he could even think he heard the sound of a car horn and then the taste of blood. A lot of blood. When Tavros finally had waken in the hospital a week later, he nearly screamed. As his hands snaked down his thighs, he was met by a ghost. He no longer had his legs. Only pain was left in their place.  
…  
Tavros sighed as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he was greeted by nothing. His stomach began to groan as he rolled his eyes. After closing the door, he went over to the dining room table where he had left his keys. It was time for grocery shopping. Although Tavros had lost his legs, he was still able to drive with the help of a hand controls in his car. Trying his best to stay quiet, Tavros wheeled down the hallway. As he was making his way to the door, his wheel was met with a door opening.  
“Shit,” Tavros muttered. Rufioh must have heard him leaving. A fiery red and black mohawk could be seen peeking its way around the door. Tavros moved out of the way from the door to allow his brother out. Rufioh stepped out of his room wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. He looked as if he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. He looked down at the little brother and gave half a smile.  
“Going somewhere?”  
Tavros could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. His brother was a fairly attractive guy. His ruffled hair was probably the best part of him. No. It definitely was his smile. The guy had two prominent dimples that made his big toothy smile even cuter. Tavros looked down at his lap to hide his embarrassment of waking Rufioh up.  
“Yeah I was planning on getting some groceries,” the younger brother said.  
Rufioh looked down at his brother with a bit of concern. Why was he not looking at him? He shrugged his shoulders and tried to make conversation.  
“Mind if I come?” Rufioh wanted to spend more time with Tavros after their long time apart. He always felt guilty about leaving Tavros alone with their dad. He wanted to make up for his mistake and all the lost time. Perhaps getting to know him more could help  
“S-sure,” Tavros stuttered. He was still rather uncomfortable around Rufioh since they still barely knew each other. He never really got the opportunity to have an older brother and it felt a little uncomfortable having someone around.  
Rufioh motioned that he would be one second and closed his door. He grabbed a change of clothes and tried to fix his hair to at least look somewhat decent. He took only about 2 minutes leaving himself to look somewhat of a mess. Tavros looked him up and down as he exited the room and nearly laughed as Rufioh had put his shirt on backwards. He couldn't contain himself when the older brother gave a dopey little smile.  
“What?” Rufioh turned around to look in a mirror and nearly died from embarrassment. Of course in his rush he would fuck something up. He quickly pulled his shirt off and turned it around before Tavros would fall out of his chair from laughter.  
While he was doing this, Tavros cackling ceased and he was looking away. Maybe he was shy when it came to seeing other people. Rufioh grabbed his keys and walked behind Tavros out the front door. They lived on the second floor so they would have to take the elevator down to the ground floor. As they waited within the elevator, Tavros began to hum one of his favorite songs. Out of the corner of his eye, Rufioh looked at his little brother and smiled. The kid was definitely cute. He had a pixie like face and a short brown mohawk. A small septum was found in his nostrils making him look like a miniature bull. When he would hum, he put on this dorky concentrated look that almost made Rufioh laugh.  
When the elevator door finally opened to the ground floor, Tavros made his way to the car. However before he could get his car, Rufioh grabbed his wheelchair and started to roll Tavros over to his own car.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Tavros tilted his head back enough to see the top of Rufioh’s mohawk.  
“We’re gonna take my car,” Rufioh said as he gave a knowing smile.  
Tavros had seen that face before. It was not one that he could call innocent. He was actually a bit scared for what Rufioh was up to. When they finally got to the car, the older brother helped Tavros into the passenger seat and then proceeded to put the chair in the back seat. When everything was set, they left the apartment parking lot and made their way to the grocery store.  
…  
Tavros would have never thought there was a worse driver than himself. That was before he had seen Rufioh drive. Rufioh didn’t slow down for red lights, passed into other lanes to go around people, and the worst of all was he didn’t use a turn signal. As the younger brother held on for dear life, he kept seeing his life flash before his eyes. He felt like he was gonna be sick all over the car floor. As they finally entered the grocery store parking lot, Tavros quickly reached for the passenger door handle and almost dropped right out of the car. Rufioh took his leisurely time walking around the car and getting Tavros’ wheelchair. As he helped Tavros out of the car, he saw a glare that could have startled an army. What had he done? He shut the door to the car and caught up with his brother wheeling up to the store. This was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be much longer and will have much more of my cute Nitram babies being cute


End file.
